Wedding
by Storylady35
Summary: Mrs Higurashi and the late Mr Higurashi would like to invite Sesshomaru Inutaisho to a day celebrating the marriage of their daughter Kagome Higurashi to InuYasha Inutaisho at Banchet Flowers, 775 Washington Street on Saturday 28 July 2012 at 7 p.m. RSVP. Rin blinked. "WHAT! HOW THE HELL DOES HE KNOW WHERE I LIVE!" Dark and controlling. Slightly OOC. Please don't hate me.
1. Introduction

Eepp.

Please don't kill me for this one.

I dunno, it just came to me and wrote itself!

Ahhh!


	2. Chapter 1: Engagement

Chapter 1: Engagement

_For god's sake woman, say something to him! _She told herself as her eyes drifted right again to the tall man in a black business suit as he looked between two cards in the busy shop. As tall as the stand he stood before and with strange sliver hair and the most amazing eyes, narrow in frustration. _My god he is so handsome._

He'd been standing next to her for over ten minutes, looking over the cards before finally going between two, looking each one over carefully, judging them both.

Rin swallowed her nerves and looked at him fully. "Err…"

His eyes moved to her with a sudden curiosity and frustration. He had some kind of birthmark on his forehead and cheeks but it didn't take away from his shockingly awesome handsomeness. "Hm?"

"Err… are you in need of help?" She said at last, looking at the cards in his hands. "You've been stood with those for over ten minutes."

"I can't decide."

"Oh?" She stepped a little closer and looked at the cards. Both were engagement cards but while one was elegant and gold with beautiful writing and doves on it, the other was a joke card with the man having a ball and chain on his foot. Very different cards. "Who's getting married?"

"My worthless half-brother."

"I see. Is there a reason you call him worthless?"

"We don't get on."

She snickered slightly then covered her mouth as his eyes glared art her. "Sorry, I shouldn't laugh"

"Do you work here?"

"No."

"Then you are free to laugh."

Rin blinked and looked down at the cards then up at the man who was also staring at them. The amount of concentration on his face… it made her smile. Finally she pointed to the beautiful card. "I think this one. Even if you and your brother don't get on… you strike me as the man to take the higher moral ground. Not to lower yourself to some cheap joke."

He stared at her for a moment but softer than before. Then he put the comical card down and turned with the other, vanishing to the till.

Rin blinked and huffed. "You're welcome." She shook her head then went back to the birthday cards.

With the card she'd gone in to get tucked neatly into her bag, Rin went on with the rest of her shopping, spending her little pay check on a few treats for herself as well as some essentials. Namely a lovely new top for work.

As she went upstairs to the food court, she spotted two people by the escalator. One being the strange silver haired man who'd she'd spoken to a few hours before. He was standing, silent as a young woman stood before him, clearly telling him off. _Of course…_ _he's got a girlfriend. _She sighed to herself, walking past them with her head down.

As she walked past the girl, she caught part of the conversation "…are coming to my wedding!"

She blinked. _Did she say wedding? She's his brother's fiancée? _Carefully, she walked over to the coffee shop they were close to, pretending to read the menu, straining her ears to listen in.

"I'm not coming Kagome and that is final."

"You are the only family he has left. He wants you as his best man. Is that so bad?"

"I'm not going."

"But…"

"It's final."

Rin widened her eyes as he walked away from her and headed down the stairs. The woman stood, fuming for a moment. _Man… I feel sorry for her. _She thought, walking over to her. "Hey, you ok?"

The woman turned and looked at her, blushing. "Oh me? Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." She said with a flick of the wrist, smiling broadly. "Just my jerk to-be-brother-in-law."

Rin looked at her and smiled back. "You know, he was really thinking about that wedding of yours."

Kagome blinked in shock and leant forward a little. "How do you know that?"

She grinned and shrugged. "I was in the card shop as he tried to pick which to send you. He was stood for ten minutes, looking over these two cards."

"Really? That doesn't sound like him."

Rin quickly put her hand on her heart and held up the other. "I swear, it's the truth."

The woman laughed a little then sighed. "I just want him to come to the wedding. Even if he doesn't take part, just… to show up."

_Poor woman. _She swallowed then nodded. "Leave it to me." Without another word, she headed to the stairs and headed down, looking for the man. _Oh come on, he's got long silver hair and a birthmark on his forehead. He's not that hard to lose! _She went quickly from shop to shop, checking only the ones she thought he would have interest in. _Oh please, this guy can't be that hard to find. He stands out like a sore thumb!_

She looked for a while longer but her phone went off with a pre-set alarm. She had five minutes on her car ticket or she'd have a fine. _Sorry Kagome. _She sighed and headed for her car, a small old second hand fiat and put her things in the trunk and closed the lid. As she climbed in and put on her seatbelt, she looked in the mirror and saw a figure with silver hair.

"AH!" She yelled, jumping out her car, going back to get the keys then ran after him. "Wait, hey, you, wait!"

The man stopped as her voice echoed annoyingly around the cars. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"I… I saw you earlier, in the card shop."

"I remember."

"Well… I… I saw you with Kagome."

"Do you know her?"

"No. But you really should consider going to the wedding." She took a deep breath and shook her head. "She was really upset when you rejected the offer. Just go to the wedding and be with your brother."

He stood for a moment, half turned to face her, staring her down. Then he turned and looked at her fully. "Do you know me?"

She felt like blushing. "Er… no but I…."

"Do you know my brother?"

"No… but…."

"Do you have any idea of the bad blood between us?"

"No."

"Then you would do well to keep your nose out of things that do not concern you."

Rin flushed with embarrassment. "Well… I…"

"It has nothing to do with you."

"It's just… well…" She swallowed. _Come on. Someone has to say it if no one else will. He's walking away, just say it! Say it! _"You're being a jerk!"

He froze and turned back. "Pardon?"

"You heard me! You're being a contradicting jerk!" She felt her ears burn as she stared at his feet. "It's clear you care about your brother's happiness or you wouldn't have bothered buying him a card. And his fiancée knew who you were so you must have spoken at some point! You want input in this wedding and won't accept it." She felt her anger turn into pure exhaustion all of a sudden. "I… I mean… I mean it's… it's only what I see. It's… I mean… I just… I… I… I think…"

"Be quiet."

She bit her lip and shut up.

The black shoes in her view stood for a moment then turned and walked towards her. "It has nothing to do with you." His hand reached out and grabbed hold of her face, lifting it so her eyes looked at his. He could feel her trembling as he stared into her eyes, stepping over until he was just hanging over her face, his breath crossing her lips gently as her hands instinctively pressed against his chest. "It has… _nothing_… to do with you."

"I… I just…"

"Be silent." He hissed, tightening his grip on her face. "What is your name?"

"Rin, Rin Evita."

"Well, Rin, Rin Evita…" He moved a little closer and pressed harder on her. "I will expect to hear from you again." With hardly a movement, he stepped away, releasing her.

Unable to move, Rin just stood and swayed, feeling like she's just escaped the jaws of death itself. She stood, stuck to the spot as he climbed into a car not far away and drove off with a rev of the engine. When he vanished, Rin sighed and put her hands in her pocket for the car keys. Something hard pressed into her skin and she pulled out her keys and a white business card.

_**Lord Sesshomaru Inutaisho.**_

_CEO_

_**Inutaisho Industries**_

_346 5th Ave, New York, New York. _

_(213) 555-1213_

_InutaishoIndustries _

Rin swallowed. She'd probably just got on the hit list of a very powerful man. _Oh fuck. _She sighed loudly and dropped her head. _I should have just let him struggle._


	3. Chapter 2: Invitation

Chapter 2: Invitation 

"Grandma, I'm home."

A short old woman with an eye patch popped out from the kitchen. "Rin dear, whatever is the matter?"

"Oh just…" she sighed, putting her keys on the side and dropping her bag to the side. "Just a long day."

"Oh. Well, there's some mail for you. And something just arrived for you."

Rin narrowed her eyes as she walked over to the table and lifted the letters, opening them quickly. "Bill… bill… bill… advert… advert… bank statement…" she read one a little longer. "Rejection letter."

Grandma arrived with a cup of coffee. "Oh, I'm sorry dear."

"Don't be. I'll add it to the pile." She sighed loudly and sat down.

"Keep faith." She lifted a small box off the table. "This arrived for you not five minutes ago."

"Really?" Rin took the box, dropping the letters and opening it. Inside was another box but this was much prettier, white with a red ribbon to keep it in place, delicate white hearts around it. Blinking, she lifted it and opened the box. Inside were three a scroll of paper with numbers on them. "What is this?" She pulled the '1' scroll out and opened it, reading carefully.

_**Mrs Higurashi and the late Mr Higurashi  
would like to invite  
**__Sesshomaru Inutaisho__**  
to a day celebrating the marriage of their daughter  
Kagome Higurashi  
to  
InuYasha Inutaisho  
at Banchet Flowers, 775 Washington Street  
on Saturday 28 July 2012  
at 7 p.m.**_

_**RSVP.**_

Rin blinked. "WHAT! HOW THE HELL DOES HE KNOW WHERE I LIVE!"

"Rin dear, please, don't scream."

"But… you this… how… how did he…"

Seeing the distress in her granddaughter's eyes, the old woman held her arm in a comfort. "Who dear?"

Collapsing to the sofa, Rin stared at the invitation. _That… that… how the… I mean… he… and I… he… but… I._

"Rin, breathe dear."

The action was very difficult. "I… I've been invited to a wedding." She said at last, the only safe fact she could pass on.

"Oh? Who's?"

"Someone I met for about a minute today." She said in a fit of hysterics. _Oh what have I got myself into?_

"Lord Inutaisho will see you now." The red eyed secretary said, putting down a phone and turning to her computer.

Rin swallowed, her hands tight on her bag as she stood and walked past her into the office. It was hard to believe it had only been two days since meeting the powerful business man and now she was stood in his office, looking at him behind a desk, tapping away at a computer with incredible speed. He looked at her then at the chair across from him. The order was clear but Rin remained where she was. He glared at her. "Sit down."

"I'll stand. I don't want to take up anymore of your time than needed."

With a huff, he turned back to the computer and clicked a few times then pushed away from it, turning his full attention on her. "You wanted to see me."

"Yes. I… I wanted to know… how… how did you… how did you know where I live?"

The man laced his fingers before him as he leant on the desk. "Do you know what this company _is_?"

"Umm… no."

"It's a security firm. We work very closely with the police and FBI as a way of providing a database for criminals. Every day we are given information that is put on our systems. Some are due to crimes. Some are voluntary." He pointed at her. "You're a school teacher so your name and data is on our systems."

"Oh."

"Yes. It enabled me access to some basic information on you. Including where you live and how old you are."

Rin blushed where she stood. "Well… but that doesn't give you an excuse to send me your invitation."

"What else was I going to do with it? Throw it in the bin?"

"Well… you could… you could… you _should_ go."

"Why?"

"Because you should! You're family."

"We only share our father. And he is dead because of InuYasha."

Rin blinked up at him. "Sorry?"

"My father died getting him and his mother to the hospital. He got them close but then crashed the car. He died on the operating table, leaving me the family business."

"But… that doesn't make it InuYasha's fault. You can't blame him for an accident."

"I do and I have. For the last 21 years I have held this grudge against my brother." He huffed and looked away. "Why should I let it go for the sake of a wedding?"

Rin stood and blinked and thought. "Because your family will grow. It won't just be you and him anymore. It will be you and him and Kagome and her family."

"Kagome is a decent girl. And in my opinion she deserves better than my pathetic brother."

Rin rolled her eyes. "There you go again, contradicting yourself."

"Pardon?"

"You say you don't want any part of this wedding. You say you can't let go of the grudge you hold. Yet you know Kagome well enough to say she's not worth your brother? And you must know enough about your brother to say she isn't worth him."

"Nothing is wroth him."

"Fine, say that but stop lying to yourself! You have an interest in this wedding so stop beating about the bush and ADMIT IT!"

She stood by the door, almost trembling. _Why the hell do I care so much about this? I don't know this guy. I don't know his brother or his family or anything about them. Hell I didn't even knows what company this was. I should have done some research before coming here._

"I said it before and I will say it again…" he grabbed hold of her face and Rin blinked.

She held out her hands to stop him coming any closer. _When the hell did get so close!_

He stared down at her, holding her chin tightly. "This… has nothing… to do… with you."

_He's right… but… _"But I'm only saying what's written on your face."

"Are you a physiatrist?"

"No."

"Psychic?"

"No."

"No. You're an elementary school teacher." He stared into her, towering over and locking her in place. "You don't know me."

She was shaking again. _God, this man… he's terrifying. What can I say? I have to say something. I can't just… let him do this to me! COME ON! You took on a fully blooded paedophile two months ago, you can take this guy on no problem. Just say something! _

"It's about them… not you."

His face hardened and his grip tightened.

_That was the wrong thing to say! This guy clearly thinks the world goes around him. _She scrunched up her eyes, waiting for him to speak or do something. She was petrified to the spot. _Come on… say something… say something… _

"If you are my guest, I will go to the wedding."

Her eyes shot open and looked at him. His face was expressionless but he let her go and stepped away, walking smoothly to his desk and sitting down at the computer.

Rin blinked again. "Hur?" _Not very lady like!_

"You heard me. If you go as my guest, I will go to the wedding. I won't be his best man but I will at least attend."

Her jaw felt stiff and hard from where he'd gripped it and made it hard to speak. "You… want me to go to the wedding… with you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

His eyes shot into her and she flinched. "None of your business. Will you attend with me?"

Rin bit her lip then took a breath. She thought of Kagome… how angry and annoyed she'd been that Sesshomaru wasn't going. _For that sweet girl… _"I'll do it."

"Good. Keep the date clear." He looked back into his computer. "I'll be in touch."

_I'm sure you will. _She swallowed then turned around to leave the room.

"Rin."

She blinked and looked back.

"Kagome has asked me to come for dinner several times… even before her engagement. I have refused them all."

The woman nodded. "You should go."

"Yes. I should. And you will attend with me."

Rin frowned and turned back to him. "I'm not some escort you can order around at your beck and call!"

"I don't care. You will attend dinner with me. It is not a request."

"I said I would go to the wedding. Nothing else. What if I refuse?"

He huffed and looked away. "You don't want to find out."


	4. Chapter 3: Reception

Chapter 3: Reception

"You look lovely." His voice hissed into her ear, his hand tightening on her shoulder.

Rin twisted away quickly from his grip, moving her hair to act as a screen between them as she knocked on the apartment door. "Listen here… I agreed to this and the wedding. But no more. After this, I don't want to any kind of contact from you. Understood?"

She couldn't see his face or his eyes and he didn't have time to speak as the door was swung open and a cheery black haired woman stood before them. "Sesshomaru!" she cried, reaching out and shaking his hand. "Oh so good to see you again!"

The man shook her hand once with a blank face. "Nice to see you too Kagome."

"Come on in, come on in!" she stepped to the side and held the door open. "Dinner is almost ready." He stepped inside and Rin followed but Kagome grabbed her arm and leant on her ear. "Thanks for this Rin. I have a feeling you're not here willingly."

Rin sighed and leant over to her. "Is it that obvious?"

"Hey Kagome… where's the bottle opener?"

Kagome turned quickly and stared at the man as he walked towards the front door. "In the draw by the rack where it lives."

Rin blinked at the man. _Yikes, these two really are brothers. It must be some genetic trait on the father's side. I mean… same hair and eyes. _Her eyes softened slightly. _Growing up with those kinds of genetics… must have been hard. _She looked a little closer at his hair and her eye twitched. _Are those… dog ears?_

On seeing them as well, Kagome stepped over and reached out, pulling them off his head in a swift move revealing them to be very professional looking with an invisible headband. "I told you to put your costume away! Honestly!"

"Ba, I'm just getting into character. We start shooting in three days."

Rin blinked. _He's an actor?_

Kagome threw the ears onto a table by the door then looked at Rin. "Oh, Rin, this is InuYasha, my fiancée."

"Well dur, I think she got that Kagome." InuYasha held out his hand and with a kind smile, shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Rin. Here I should thank you for getting Sesshy back there to actually listen to me."

"InuYasha…" A dark voice called from down the hallway. "If you dare call me that to my face, I will rip that smug grin right off your face. Now, will you let the girl come in and sit down?"

"Oh, yes how rude of me, here we are talking in the hallway. Come on in, Rin, the wine's cooled. InuYasha, get her a glass will you?"

Rin sighed as she slid out of her jacket and hung it on the side as the two hurried into the apartment. She walked in slowly, taking it all in. Photos covered the walls and anywhere they could be placed, often of the two lovers as they appeared to travel the world. "You… travel a lot?"

"Yeah." Kagome called from the kitchen. "I was doing some research for my book. I met InuYasha on the plane. He was so nervous!"

Inuyahsa came back with a glass of wine for Rin. "Ka was not!"

"Was too."

"I was just…" he blushed and looked at a photo. "I keep telling Kagome to trim down on the pictures or at least put them away but she can't pick which ones to keep out."

Rin smiled and took a sip of the sweet rosé wine. Then she felt a presence in the hallway. "Inuyahsa, if you do not want the girl to stay then say so. Otherwise, let her come in here."

"Yeah, yeah, I get ya."

The other man grabbed her by the elbow and pulled Rin towards the dining room with the kitchen to the side.

Rin avoided the man's gaze, instead looking over at Kagome by the stove. "Can I help at all Kagome?"

"No, no Rin, you sit down and keep an eye on those two." She turned with a cheeky wink. "You can referee."

_Oh god no Kagome, don't make it sound like a fight. _Her eyes turned to InuYasha as he stared at Sesshomaru. The tension grew. "Umm… so… tell me…" she tried to avoid both the glares on her. "What… what kind of acting do you do InuYasha?"

The man rolled his shoulder and closed his eyes. "Oh bit of this and that. Mostly screen but I've done a bit of stage. Just finished playing Clybourne Park down Broadway."

"Wow, that's really impressive."

He grinned and pushed out his chest with pride. "Yep. Now I got the main part in a major film."

"Put that ego down InuYasha, you'll takes someone's eye out."

Rin took a gulp of wine as the two brothers turned back to each other. _Ok, new subject. _"What would your dream role be?"

"I've got it. Starts in three days. I get to play this dead handsome half demon in the feudal era japan. It's gonna be awesome. Lots of fighting, lots of action… and a bit of romance."

"Sound amazing."

"Yeah. It's big too. Mega budget."

Sesshomaru took a drink then lifted his head. "Kagome, where's Shippo? I would have expected him to be in fits of laughter by now."

"Oh he's staying at a friend's tonight. I'm sure this will go on for a while and didn't want to keep him up."

"Sorry? Shippo?"

InuYasha nodded proudly. "Our adopted son."

"You have a son?"

"We met him on our travels." Kagome explained, bringing some food out to the table. "He's an orphan but was very clever with the locals. So we took him in and… we adopted him. Right, everyone, let's eat."

No one moved. Rin realised that everyone was waiting for her so she moved and sat down. Then Inuyahsa sat opposite her. Kagome sat next to him. Sesshomaru sat next to Rin.

Rin gulped some more wine as he sat so close. _You better not try anything you creep. _She thought, taking another swig of wine.

Kagome was an excellent cook and the soup was warm and fresh. Homemade too. But after talk of the food died down, a horrid silence filled the air. Rin took a sip and let out a sigh. "So… Kagome… you mentioned you were a writer?"

"Yeah. But I use a pen name."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Star Cage."

Rin almost choked on her soup and everyone stared at her as she took a long drink to clear her throat. "Sorry… THE Star Cage?! The writer of the Affections trilogy!" she coughed a little for a moment, unable to get over her shock. "You're a hero in my school! You got _so_ many children into reading!"

Kagome blushed. "Oh stop it, I'm not that good."

"Say that to the sixth graders at my school! Seriously Kagome, when your last book came out… every one of them had a copy. It was almost impossible to get them to do anything else."

The woman wiggled in her seat. "Stop it… you're making me blush."

InuYasha reached over and put an arm around her shoulders. "She's so cute when she's embarrassed."

Rin smiled but couldn't help but feel the glare coming from beside her. Luckily, they'd finished the soup and as Kagome started to clear the plates, Rin stood and helped. She sighed as she put the bowls in the sink. "This is not easy. Sesshomaru is… so weird."

Kagome smiled at her. "Oh he's not that bad. Give him a chance." She peeped around the wall and looked at the two as they sat, looking at each other from across the table. "He's still here, which is a shock."

"You expect him to stay the whole meal?"

"I'm amazed we made it past starter." Kagome lifted up two plates of food. "Can you carry those?"

"Sure." Rin picked up two more plates and followed her back to the table, putting the plates down, one for herself and the other for Sesshomaru.

"So Rin…" Kagome asked as they began on the fish with potatoes and vegetables. "You're a teacher?"

"Yes, third grade. Down at Longlady."

"What made ya take up that?"

"I just get on well with children."

"Any other reasons?"

Rin shook her head. "No. I'm just… I like teaching."

"Do the students like you?"

"I… I think so. I mean… they aren't little devils if that's what you mean."

The conversation drifted to silence.

Rin looked over the four as they ate. Kagome kept her eyes shifting as Rin did between the two men. InuYasha ate quickly and slurped his wine while Sesshomaru ate silently and steadily. "I have to ask…" The silent man asked, his eyes lowered to the food. "InuYasha, Rin is determined to make me attend your wedding. I refuse to. What I want to know is…" he lifted his eyes to the brother. "Why should I?"

Rin and Kagome exchanged a look. _Oh boy, here we go._

InuYasha lifted his head a little more. "I just think… it's what dad would want. For us… to be a family."

"A family? The little chance we had at family ended when you killed our father."

Rin narrowed her eyes but bit her lip. _This is their fight. Not mine._

InuYasha sighed loudly. "You are so stubborn Sesshomaru. Fine, if you don't want to be there, so be it. I don't mind. Kagome is the one who wanted you to come. I couldn't give an ass. Fine, stay away from the wedding. Fine, keep out of my life. Just don't come moaning when you're lying on your deathbed with no one around you!"

Silence.

Not even a thought.

Shocked silence.

"Then so be it." Sesshomaru stood quickly from the table, his chair rasping on the floor as he did. "Kagome, thank you for the meal. Rin, come with me."

Rin narrowed her eyes even more. "No."

"What?"

"I said no. I'm staying right here."

"_You_ are _coming_ with _me_."

"No. I said I would come and have dinner with your _family_. I'm not leaving until it's finished. Besides, I want to hear more about Kagome's wedding." _My god, where did this confidence come from?_

Sesshomaru stared at her. Then sat back down. "Fine."

Rin, Kagome and InuYasha blinked in shock as he sat and crossed his arms, head down and eyes closed. He clearly shut down, not listening to another word said.

His silent still presence was very unnerving even when the conversation was light and fun about the wedding. He didn't even touch his desert and moved silently when they left the table. He sat in an armchair and looked at the floor. Rin tried her hardest to ignore him but he was so powerful that even still and silent she felt on the edge of being killed.

_It feels like… if he opens his eyes… everyone in this house will die. Oh man he is so intimidating!_

With a long loud yawn, Rin covered her mouth and noticed her watch. "Oh my…" She looked over at Kagome and InuYasha. "I'm really sorry guys, I've got to go." She stood up and swayed a little. "Wow… too much wine."

"Will you be alright getting home?"

"Yeah, yeah I'll be fine. But I have to go." She held out her hand and shook both of theirs. "It was a delight meeting you both."

"Stay in touch Rin."

"Yeah. See ya before the wedding?"

"Hopefully." She gave Sesshomaru a quick glance then turned towards the door, picking up her jacket as she did. She walked out into the cold night air and took a deep refreshing breath before headed down to her car.

She became vaguely aware, as she reached her car and fuddled for the keys in her bag, that there was someone behind her. She turned quickly and saw the outline of a man in the street light. She screamed but they put a cool hand over her mouth, grabbing the keys from her hands.

"Scream Rin and I will not be happy. I'm already pissed off with you. Don't make it worse for yourself."

_S…Sess…Sesshomaru?_

He leant over her, still covering her mouth but with his other pressed into her neck, keeping her still. "You are in not state to drive. I'll take you home. And that is final."

"Umm um um ummm."

"I don't want to hear it. You are to get in this car and be silent."

"Umm umm. Umm umm ummmm. Umm umm!"

"Do we have an agreement?"

"Umm."

"Good." Swiftly he removed his hands and stepped back. "Get in."

"I'm not drunk."

"Get in the car." He muttered, pushing past her and climbing into her car, adjusting the seat from the uncomfortable position it was in as Rin walked around and climbed in the passenger side.

Once the car pulled away, Rin shifted slightly. "I'm not drunk."

"But you are over the limit. You're in no condition to drive."

"Fine but I am not drunk."

Silence fell as he drove the car down the twisted roads and though the traffic until they came to the small square apartment building. Rin slammed the car door shut and walked up to her flat, stopping outside and holding out her hand. "Right well that's it then. I will see you at the wedding."

Sesshomaru stared at her before handing over her keys. She stared at him. "Off you go then."

His stare darkened and that feeling of death crept into her. Before she had time to think of a snappy line, Sesshomaru pounced forward, one hand on either side of her face, pinning her to the door of her flat. She stared, eyes wide and scared. "Wha…what… what are you doing?"

"I don't like being told what to do Rin. I don't like being ordered around or disobeyed."

"I… I never… did… I never…."

"You did. With your body. You refused to follow me. You ordered me to stay." He moved closer to her. "I do not like being ordered around."

Rin just stared at him, shocked and unsure. Subconsciously, she began kicking the door with her foot.

Sesshomaru didn't notice the twitch and leant even closer to her, pressing his leg between hers. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I… I didn't mean to."

"That is not what I want to hear." He pressed a little more. "I want an apology."

She began to shake under his gaze and closed her eyes tightly. "No… I… I won't…"

His breath came even closer and her heart stopped as she felt Sesshomaru press up against her, his hand moving to her shoulder, pressing her back against the door. "Apologize."

"Never… I… I won't apologize for what was right."

Sesshomaru pressed a little harder, hovering over her lips. "Apologize Rin."

"N… never."

There was the lightest of touches against her lips before she slumped backwards. For the first time since meeting him, Sesshomaru actually lost his cool and standard appearance, staggering forward with a shocked look on his face. He staggered for a moment then stepped backwards, regaining his composure. Eyes closed to hide his embarrassment.

Rin staggered backwards as well but less dignified and fell into a short old woman behind her. "Rin?" the woman's eyes turned to the man as he pulled his jacket down, smoothing it out. Then her eyes went back to the very embarrassed granddaughter. "Did I interrupt something?"

Rin blushed and lowered her head. "N-n-n-no." She stammered, stand up alone. "I… I was just thanking Sesshomaru for driving me home." She looked up at the man as he stared at her. "Thanks."

His eyes shifted to the old woman then the younger then stepped away down the path.

Rin let out a deep breath before smiling and looking at her grandma. "I'm fine."

"I didn't ask if you were fine."

She blushed a deep red then turned into the house. "I need some water." She walked past her and carefully went to the kitchen.

As she arrived, she felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out.

_You still owe me an apology._

She blinked and swallowed deeply, loading a reply.

_I'm sorry._

_Good girl._

Rin sighed to her phone.

_It was a bad idea doing that wasn't it?_

_Depends. Are you going to disobey me again?_

_I don't belong to you. I can disobey you if I wish. Especially when you want something that's stupid. You had to stay tonight. _

_Disobey me again and I will make you pay._

_I'll go to the police_

_I'd like to see you do that._

_I'm not replying to anything else you have to say. _

_Fine. Goodnight Rin._

Rin stared at her phone, almost wanting to send a goodnight back. But she stuck to her word and put the phone back in her pocket.


	5. Chapter 4: Proposal

Chapter 4: Proposal

Miss Evita sighed as she went about laying out the next exercise for her class, tidying up the tables as she went.

"Miss Evita."

Rin stood up in the colourful decorative room and looked over at the lady by the door. "Yes?"

"You have a visitor."

Rin blinked. "Oh yes… Mr… oh… I'm expecting him. Show him in."

With the children at lunch, the classroom was empty and she went over to her desk, searching for some more papers. She heard the door open and someone else came in. "Ah, Mr Thomson. I'm glad you could make it. I need to talk to you about…" she stopped looking up.

It wasn't Mr Thomson. It was Sesshomaru.

She blushed uncontrollably. "Sess…Sesshomaru. What are you doing here?" _Get yourself together woman. He's in your classroom, in your school. Your domain. You can deal with him here._

"Who's Mr Thomson?"

"A… a parent of one of my students." She went back to her desk, putting the papers down and in order. "He works nights and can't make it to meetings after school. I asked him to come at lunch today."

"I see."

"So if you don't mind… why are you here? I'm busy." She distracted herself from him, putting out the children's work.

He was silent as she worked, his eyes on her. "Did you like my gift Rin?"

Rin felt her face grow hotter at the memory. She turned quickly, the papers crushed to her chest. "About that! How DARE you send me that? Do you know you gave my poor grandma the shock of her life! What kind of man sends a box of… _**those**_ to a woman!" Her blush grew even deeper.

Three days ago, she'd received a large brown box from an online company that specialised in ladies underwear and… other bedroom items. The note inside was simply '_Enjoy. Sesshomaru.'_

Her hand tightened on the papers and she looked at Sesshomaru. "If I had known you were going to be here, I would have brought that disgusting thing with me and thrown it back at you! You took ten years off my grandma's life!"

He stared at her for a long time. "Is that so?"

"Yes! Now, get out of here. I still have Mr Thomason coming." She said, putting the papers down on her desk and turned to clean down the board of the math equations. Something pressed hard into her back, forcing her forward until her body was firmly against the white board. She gasped painfully and shocked as her hand was held to the board by the wrist.

"Rule number two Rin, never turn your back on me."

"Se…Sesshomaru." Her tried to move but his whole body was pressed against her and her face was hard on the wall as his head pressed into her neck. "Le… let… let go."

"Rule one… never disobey me. Rule two… never turn your back on me. Rule three… allow me what I want."

Rin turned her head as far as she could but then felt his free hand, shifting from her hip to her stomach and from there…

"AH! No. Stop it! Ahhh a…a…aaa…."

His hand slid under her shirt and touched her bare skin then drifting down over the loose nature of her jeans. She gasped at his cold touch. _His hand's freezing. I've got goose bumps. No, no Rin don't give in to him. Don't give him anything. Don't give him the satisfaction. Don't… don't let him win!_

"Rin…"

"A…aaa…" She gasped, hands closed into a fist._ No… no do not… do not… let him… win. _She shifted her legs, tightening them but his hand was trapped, making it worse, not better. "Sesshomaru." Her breath was short and hard. _No… no he is not doing this to me… no now… not __**ever**__!_

"Go ahead Rin… scream."

"I… I won't."

"Then I win." He pressed a little harder and pushed her a little more.

Rin closed her eyes and tried to stop her body but it wasn't possible. She'd never felt like this before. Words wouldn't form in her voice and all she could think about was how hot her body was getting. "N…n… a… um… ah… ahh…"

A knock at the door to the classroom widened her eyes but didn't stop his hand. "Sesshomaru… please… stop…"

"Miss Evita, Mr…" The receptionist stopped, shocked by the sight before her. One of their best teachers pressed against the white board with a man behind her who appeared to have his hand between her legs.

She pushed him back and broke free, turning around and looking at the two as they stood, red faced and open mouthed. She swallowed and looked to the floor. _My career is going to be ruined! _"I… Mr Thomson. I… I'm glad you… you could come… I… I need to talk to you about your son."

A cold silence fell.

_Oh for god's sake, someone say something! Even you Sesshomaru. Just SAY SOMETHING!_

"I'll see myself out." He muttered, turning around and walking out, brushing past the other two without a care in the world.

Rin swallowed but it was the break they all needed. "Please… Mr Thompson, sit down." Her legs felt weak as she turned to sit down. And sitting itself was a painful exercise. _Next time I see Sesshomaru, I'm gonna kill him._

The school day was over. Rin was on her to the car. She was going to go home and open a nice bottle of wine with her gran and drink until today was just a memory.

She's explained everything to Mr Thompson and the receptionist. But that hadn't made it easy. Just the thought made her blush.

Sesshomaru had practically assaulted her in her own classroom. She'd had special training to deal with those kinds of situations. And yet… she'd been helpless. She sighed loudly, opening her car door and putting her bags inside.

_The next time I see him, I'm gonna set him straight. I'm gonna look him in the eye and say 'Sesshomaru, I want nothing more to do with you. Go find someone else to play with. This has gone far enough. I'm my own person and I have control over my life. You will leave me alone.' Yeah… that's what I'll say to him. _She sighed and pulled her hair off her neck. "Ah, that _man… _who does he think he is? Treating people like this. I'm not his puppet or toy!"

"No… you're my slave."

She squealed and turned around. "SSSSessshomaru!" She waving a finger madly at him. "What the hell are you doing? Sneaking up on people! I thought you were gone for the day! What are you still doing hanging here!"

Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes and looked at her. "I came to apologize."

Rin's eyes widened. "Ei?"

He looked away quite quickly. "I realised… how I behaved earlier was… inappropriate and immature. It was unbecoming of me." He looked back at her, his eyes changed. No longer cold. But shimmering warm. "I wish to make it up to you."

They stood, staring at each other between two parked cars. Rin slowly looked away and brushed her hair behind an ear. "What… what did you have in mind?"

"I'll take you to dinner."

"Ehh? Err… no."

His eyes narrowed and he quickly stepped over, leaning on her again, hand slamming to the metal of the car. "Rule number one Rin. Never disobey me."

"I… I… I won't go with you."

"You will."

"I won't and that's final." _Right, now's the time. Just tell him. Say it like we practiced. _Rin took a breath and opened her mouth. "Sesshomaru… I want nothing more to do…" she was cut off as two very strong lips pressed against her open ones and two strong hands grabbed her hips, pushing her into the car.

She screamed into him, trying her hardest to get away but he kept tight hold and kissed her even harder, pushing her back until she had nowhere to go.

Then, Rin surrendered. She had no idea why or when but she found herself kissing him back, biting his lip and pulling on it. He was so strong and such a good kisser. His hands were behaving themselves, stuck on her hip and neck, holding her into him.

_Oh_

His tongue slipped between her teeth…

_My_

It wrapped around hers with long sweet strokes…

_God _

He almost choked her as it pressed down in her.

She pushed him back, turning her head to one side but he just began licking and kissing her neck instead. She swallowed as he did so. It was burning and freezing at the same time. It was sweet and soft… it was incredible. She just wanted it to stop! "Alright! Alright! I'll go to dinner with you!"

He backed off and held her cheek gently, turning her face to him. Her eyes were trembling and her mouth was panting. "Good."

She panted for a moment, her breath hitting him in waves. "When and where?" She asked at last, slightly dizzy by events of the day.

"Tonight. I'll pick you up at yours. 8 o'clock. Dress semi-formal. And wear some of the underwear I brought you."

She blushed at the thought of those skimpy little scraps of fabric. "No way." He glared at her and kissed her neck again, biting into it this time. Rin gasped loudly and her hand closed into a fist on his jacket sleeve. "ALRIGHT! Alright!"

He smiled, leaning away from her neck and admiring how red and sore it looked. _She'll have a bruise from that. _"Good. And I _appear_ to have found your weakness, Slave."

"I… I'm not your slave."

"Not yet. But you will be. Everyone is my slave eventually."

"Not… not me."

He sighed, not meeting her eyes. "No… maybe not you."


	6. Chapter 5: Garter

Chapter 5: Garter

"Don't wait up." Sesshomaru said with a cool, cruel smile to the old woman as Rin stormed away from her flat and towards the stairs.

The old woman's eyes widened and gave him a cold stare. "If you hurt her…"

"Oh don't worry. I would never hurt Rin. Not yet anyway." With another calculated smile, he walked away, heading to catch up with the girl. "Rin."

Rin sighed at the top of the stairs. "Look I don't want to do this."

"Fine. But you are. Or I will make you regret it."

Her eyes shot to him but buckled quickly. "Let's go."

Rin was in a state of surprise as she walked down the path, Sesshomaru beside her, his hand holding hers loosely. Dinner had been surprisingly pleasant. He spoke softly, did nothing towards her… he even made her laugh a few times. It was as if… _He's a completely different person. _She dared a look at him. His eyes were on the park as they walked around it, the streetlights bright around them.

"Rin…"

She flinched, turning her eyes away from him. "Yes?"

"Thank you for tonight. It was nice."

"I… I guess."

He turned his head to her.

Before she had time to shout, he stepped backwards slightly and pulled her arm, spinning her on the spot and catching her in his arms. She gasped eyes wide in shock, crushed up against him. His head rested on her shoulder and his arms around her back.

She stood, wide eyed for a moment then his hand moved to the back of her neck. _He's so cold… _her eyes drifted slightly. _I… I can hear his heart… _they closed and her arms held him loosely. _ I honestly don't believe… this is the same man. _

"Sesshomaru…"

"Rin… why do you defy me?"

"Eh?"

"Why do you defy me? Why don't you do what I want you to?"

Her hands tightened on him. _His voice… he… actually sounds… upset. _"Because… I'm my own person. I… I don't belong to you." He closed his hand in her hair and held her a little tighter. Rin smiled and held him a little tighter. Her eyes closed in his grip. _Is it just my imagination or… is he vulnerable right now? _She smiled a little more, her nose pressed into his shirt. _What a nice smell._

"You do."

"Umm?"

"You do belong to me!" He hissed into her ear before pushing her back from his chest, lifting her chin and pressing his lips down on her. She wanted to push him back but… her shocked eyes closed slowly and she pressed back up to him. He still felt vulnerable. He still felt different. _He's such a troubled soul…I have to wonder… what happened to make him like this? _

Slowly he leant back and stepped away a little, holding her tight but moving his hand from her neck to her cheek. He sighed right onto her face. "Did you obey my order?"

Her eyes shot open. His voice had changed. "Hey?"

"Did you?"

She went bright red as his hand slid up under her shirt and began pulling it up. "Ah, Sesshomaru no! Not in public."

"I just want to see. Did you?"

She wiggled to get free but his grip was too tight. "Let… let go of me."

He stopped moving his hand and leant on her ear. "Tell me… and I'll stop."

His hand twitched, edging the fabric of her shirt up a little bit more, making her gasp as the cold night air hit the exposed area. But nothing was colder than his touch. His hand moved a little more, lightly coasting on her skin. It was near unbearable. She held on as long as she could. She fought against him in the little she could move for as long as she could. But his answer escaped as his hand threatened to go higher. "Yes."

He stopped then leant back, removing his hand as he did and allowing her shirt to fall back into place. She sighed loudly head collapsing into him. _Nope… this is the same guy._

His hand reached up to her neck and slid sideward, pushing the fabric until it revealed the strap of her bra. He grinned at its black and red design. "You weren't lying." He kissed it then pulled the sleeve back over her. "I wonder… did you fully follow my order?"

His other hand shifted down her back but Rin pushed him back, staring at him. "Of course I did! I wouldn't say something then not keep it." She pushed him back then pulled the edge of her skirt to the side, thumb hooking the elastic and pulling a matching item away from her skin. "See!"

He looked at her with eyes blazing.

Rin managed a grin back. _I cheated him. Well… serves him right._

His hand grew even tighter ad he pulled her into him. "Very good… slave."

"I'm not your slave."

"You will be."

"Never."

His eyes shimmered, pushing her back slightly. "Kneel."

"What?"

"Kneel."

She swallowed. She knew what he was implying. What he was asking.

_In a park? In the middle of the night? He wants me to kneel? _

"No."

He grabbed her a little tighter. "Kneel… Rin."

She swallowed again. _How can I… he still has hold of me… what can I do? _Closing her eyes away from him, Rin took a deep breath. _I shouldn't do this. I… I shouldn't… I… shouldn't give in to you._

She leant away from him and took another sharp breath, sliding out of his grip until her knee pressed to the floor. It looked like she was kneeling to royalty or proposing but she wouldn't go further. Her short heels meant she could hold the stand easily and her long skirt protected her from the dirt.

But nothing could protect her from the embarrassment of kneeling before a very powerful man, her head lowered but still level with his crotch. Her mind was blank and her eyes closed.

She stayed where she was. "Well?" she said at last.

"Stand up."

Without hesitation she did as asked, head still lowered. _What the hell is this guy? Kneel then stand up? Wait… he was…_

"Well done slave."

She blushed bright red, hands closed into fists. _I so wanted to hit him_.

He slowly took hold of her hand and pulled it along the path. "Let's go."

Rin sighed out load but found herself uncontrollably smiling.


	7. Chapter 6: Shower

Chapter 6: Shower

Rin laughed as she pulled her headphones out and waved to the man behind the bar. "Hey Tren."

"Yo Rin."

"On time?"

"Yeah. Head on in."

She waved a band over the turnstile and walked inside.

A few seconds later, a man walked into the building and went to the four turnstiles.

Tren behind the counter stood up. "Excuse me sir… you have to pay before going in."

"I just want a look around."

"Sorry but you can't go in unless coming to swim."

Sesshomaru turned his cold sharp eyes on the man.

Tren shook and collapsed back onto his seat. "Umm…"

"I only want a look around."

Another man, older and sharper than Tren appeared behind the desk. "There's an observation window by the café. You can see the pool from there."

The man stood for a moment then swayed, walking away to the café by the side of the open area. He walked to the window and looked down, hand in his jacket pocket. The air was filled with chlorine and the pool below was a large blue pool and a smaller round pool filled with children.

He sighed and went to get a drink, returning to the window and watched. Finally he spotted the thing he was looking for.

A woman with black hair tied up off her face in a bun walked out to the side of the pool, putting a green and blue towel on the side, turning to the water, kneeling and scooping up a load over her face but it dribbled down her tight black swimsuit.

The man felt his hand close into a fist. _This is the least I've seen her in and she's out of my reach. Dam it, if only I could…_

He stopped in his thoughts. "What the…"

Rin had stood up and walked over to a life guard who waved at her, smiling broadly. She stood and spoke for a while. The man rubbed his neck nervously as she spoke then laughed. Rin laughed as well then looked at the clock on the wall.

The man spoke then she waved and turned, diving into the pool as gracefully as any Olympian. He watched from above. She swam laps of the pool, dipping under the water at each turn.

But he wasn't the only one with his eyes on her. The life guard did his job but his kept watching her. She got out of the pool after half an hour, sitting on the side looking up at him, talking then slid back for another half hour swim. For two hours she did the same routine, half an hour, followed by a talk and rest then another swim.

Then the pool began to clear and she stood, talking to the guard as she rubbed her hair with the towel. After a quick chat, she walked off to get changed.

He watched the guard carefully. He oversaw a cleaning of the pool then handed over to a new member of staff. He glared though the glass. _Who the devil is he?_

He sat for a while thinking and wondering.

"You off Kohaku?"

"Yeah, gonna take Rin out for lunch."

"Ah, are you ever gonna make a move on her?"

The man laughed nervously. "Oh shut up, Rin's… Rin's just my friend."

_Rin? _He turned to see who was speaking. It was the lifeguard, changed from his yellow and red uniform to a black shirt and jeans. His hair was long and brown and he laughed in a free and simple style.

Sesshomaru stood, walking over to him. "Excuse me."

The man blinked. "Yes sir?"

_I need some excuse… I need to find out his full name… something to work with. _"I was wondering, does this pool do lessons?"

"Yes sir, we do." He nodded, turning to the desk and picking up a flyer. "We have a several children's classes and all our teachers are…"

"I was wondering on _adult's_ learning."

"Umm… yes, we do have some classes. I'll find you the information. If you'd care to take a seat?"

Sesshomaru took a moment then turned away but not before the guard sighed loudly to the receptionist. "Pass over the papers Tren?"

"Hey, Kahaku!"

He jumped a little then turned around. "Oh, hey Rin."

"Sorry I took so long, there was a queue for the hairdryers, again. When are you going to get some more for the changing rooms?"

"Hehe, when we get the money?"

"Well, come on, let's get lunch. I'm starving."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I just got to deal with this."

Rin followed him with a smile as he walked to a man… with long silver hair. "Sesshomaru?" she gasped, blushing. "What are you doing here?"

"I was thinking about learning to swim." He said, taking the paper from the guard.

Kohaku looked at him then at the woman. "Sorry, do you know him?"

"Yeah he's a…" She stumbled for a moment. "He's… he's a _friend_."

Sesshomaru glared but Kohaku laughed. "Oh right. Alright. Let's go eat. I'm hungry too."

"Yeah… you promised me chips!"

"May I join you?"

Rin swallowed as Sesshomaru fixed them both with the natural glare. Kohaku was about as tall as Sesshomaru but still a head taller than her. Very different to each other. She couldn't imagine the fun, laughing and cute Kohaku eating Mac Donald's with the serious, stiff and handsome Sesshomaru.

She took a deep breath. "I don't think so Sesshomaru. I'm really not in the mood to argue with you." She grabbed Kohaku's arm and pulled him away. "Come on. Let's go."

The man stared at the two as they walked away, pulling out his phone and sending a text. _Rule four. No secrets. _

Just outside the pool, Rin opened her phone and gulped, replying as they walked. _What? You want to know about my friends now?_

_I will see you tonight._

_When?_

_Six. Yours. _

_Whatever._

_Wear the green one_

_No_

_You will_

She sighed as they entered the store, unable to reply without raising suspicions. After a quick lunch where they laughed and joked, Rin said goodbye to Kohaku and returned home. Her grandma said she was meeting up with her friends and left Rin alone. She almost hated the idea. And the knock at the door…

She leapt from the sofa. "Coming." _Don't sound so eager! You know who it is. Keep him waiting. _She shuddered suddenly. _Hell no! He's pissed as it is! Oh I wish grandma was still here! Wait… he doesn't know she's out…_

She opened the door and stepped out, almost closing the door behind her. "Sesshomaru."

"Rin. May I come in?"

"Grandma's asleep. She's a light sleeper so it would be a bad idea to let you in."

"Humm."

"What is it you're upset over this time?"

"What is the story between you and that Kohaku?"

Rin sighed. "Honestly, don't get jealous over me having a friend. Kohaku and I go way back. When I started teaching, I took a lifesaving course so the school sent me with a swimming class." She shrugged a shoulder, leaning on the wall. "Kohaku was the guard and this one boy thought he'd be smart… went in the deep end and almost drowned. The two of us pulled him out. We've been mates ever since."

"Do you like him?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Answer it."

Rin lowered her head away from his sight. "He's cute." She swallowed suddenly. _Shit… wrong answer. _

Silence fell on the landing. "I see." Sesshomaru stepped over to her quickly, pressing on hand to the wall while the other held her chin tightly. "How many boyfriends have you had?"

"Eiii!"

"Not many?"

"Shut up."

"Five?"

"Stop it."

"Four?"

"Sesshomaru I'm telling you…"

"Three?"

She fell silent.

His eyes widened a little. "Three? That isn't many."

"I won't even ask you. It's probably in the thousands."

"Humm. Well, you can make that number of yours four now."

She blinked and looked up at him. "What? You mean…"

"You belong to me Rin. I will have no one else near you."

"You won't stop my friendship with Kohaku."

"Maybe not… but the next time you meet him, you'll tell him I'm your boyfriend. Or master. I don't mind which."

"Why you…"

She stopped, broken off as he pushed into her, kissing her roughly. Rin pushed him back but he kissed her neck, buckling her. "Sess…homaru…"

"Rin. Tell me."

"What?"

"Tell me who I am."

"You're Sesshomaru."

"No… who am I to you?"

She gasped loudly. "A… A pain in my neck!"

"Rinnn." He purred into her ear, biting the lobe slightly.

_Oh man. This is it. This is him asking me to submit! Oh shit. What do I do? He… he wants and is expecting an answer. What can I say? I'm not going to be his slave but… but he's… I feel so weak around him. _

"I'm waiting Rin."

"You're… you're…"

"Say it."

"Master." She gasped as the word escaped. "Alright, there I said it."

"Do you like your master?"

"Shut up Sesshomaru or I'll kick you in the balls."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

He thought for a moment then stepped back, looking into her eyes. "Goodnight slave."

"Goodnight Sesshomaru."


	8. Chapter 7: Wedding Dress

Chapter 7: Wedding Dress

"Hey, Miss Evita."

Rin blinked and looked down at small boy with long ginger hair. Not one of her students, too old. Fourth grade maybe? "Yes?"

"My mom wants to say hi." He said, pointing behind him to a woman who was smiling at her.

Rin smiled and ran over to Kagome. "Ah!. Hey Kagome." She walked over, the boy by her side. "So this must be Shippo."

"Yea, that's me!" Shippo laughed as he ran around Kagome's legs.

"It's nice to meet you Shippo. And nice to see you again, Kagome."

"Yeah, you too…"

"Miss Evita." Rin butted in quickly. "I'm at work."

"Miss Evita." Kagome looked at her for a moment then smiled. "Thanks again for Sesshomaru. He's been quite… nice recently. Even asked InuYasha to join him for dinner."

"How did it go?"

"He came home with a black eye after an hour."

Rin sighed loudly. "Typical."

"Listen, Miss Evita… I was wondering… when do you finish work?"

"In about half an hour. Why?"

"Well, I have a dress fitting in an hour for the wedding. My friend was meant to come with me but she had to cancel. Would you like to come?"

Rin blushed. "WAAA! But… but you don't even know me!"

"You've helped get InuYasha back in contact with Sesshomaru. That's more than enough for me. Please Rin. I don't want to go alone."

With a sigh, Rin looked away. "If… if you want."

"Thanks. I'll come back here one I've dropped Shippo off. It's his magic lessons today hey little man?"

"Yeah!"

"Great, I'll see you in…"

"Half an hour?"

"Half an hour."

Rin leant back on the chair as Kagome changed behind the screen. "Kagome…"

"Yeah?"

"Do… do you think Sesshomaru could have some kind of metal disorder?"

Her laugh was wild and maddening. "Why do you say that?"

"Well… you know… split personality? Or… some kind of troubled past?"

"I don't really know him to say." There was silence from behind the screen. "You sound serious about it."

Rin lowered her head as she thought. "Well… he just… worries me."

"Why?"

"He… he's… I'm just worried about him. It's hard to explain. He acts strangely and it scares me."

She popped her head out from the curtain and looked at her. "Really?"

Rin blush deepened a little then turned as the woman walked out. Her eyes widened. "Wow."

It was a flat to the body dress with a long base and strapped sleeves that were designed to almost look torn. It was so simple yet so beautiful with its elegant neckline and simple bow at the back. "Oh my god. You look like an angel." She pouted suddenly. "Now I want to get married!"

Kagome laughed and went to the three sided mirror, looking over the dress. "Oh it is beautiful."

Rin stood behind her, smoothing the trail down and sorting out the trail. She looked over it for a moment then sighed. "I'm going out with Sesshomaru."

"EHH!"

"It's a little complicated but…."

"You're _dating_ him?"

Rin sighed and looked away. "It's not exactly _dating. _It's more… he calls me when he needs someone."

"Humm…"

"But I don't know what to do with him. He's… he's complicated. There is so much about him I don't understand. One moment he's like he is with everyone else; aggressive, cold and collected but then…" She looked at Kagome and shook her head. "He almost looks like he's about to _cry_."

"Sesshomaru? _Cry_?"

"That's what I thought the first time I saw him like that. We were just walking down the road and all of a sudden, he pushes me into a building, holds me over his shoulder so I can't see his face… and I _**swear**_ I heard him sob."

"I'd never imagine Sesshomaru even had tear ducts."

"Yeah. But all joking aside Kagome, I'm worried about him. Can you ask InuYasha? I know the two aren't close but he might know _something_."

"Sure. Rin… what do you mean by 'calls on you'?"

Rin blushed. "Ah… let's just say… asking me out to dinner is normally low on his ideas of a date."

"You mean…" she made a gestures with her fingers.

Rin nodded, blushing even more but with a small smile. "Nothing serious. But he does seem to enjoy controlling my actions. Especially ones out of my control."

"Wow. Sesshomaru… a pervert… who'd have guessed."

The teacher's smile grew. "I know."

The two suddenly burst into laughter at the very idea. Rin sighed as the fiancée went to get changed. She's been 'going out' with Sesshomaru for over a month now but Kagome was the first person she'd told about it. And she wasn't lying. Although he did take her out for dinner and out to romantic locations and did buy her gifts and call her almost every night… but… most of his calls turned perverted half way in and she had to be VERY careful opening his gifts. _At least it's just underwear now. _She thought to herself.

His hands could go from being polite to rude in a single movement. But sometimes they never changed at all, one way or the other.

He seemed to enjoy kissing her both roughly and smoothly.

The look in his eyes changed so fast… Rin had seriously coincided there being two of him in the same body.

After trying on the dress and looking at accessories, Kagome and Rin had an early dinner. Apparently InuYasha was picking Shippo up from his magic club.

The conversation majored around the wedding; guests, family, dresses and shoes… food, planning and honeymoon…

"My god Kagome, how are you paying for all this?" Rin said then stopped and blushed. "I mean… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so brash."

"Well, actually, that's a funny story."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Kagome put down her fork and sighed. "Well… my family aren't very rich but had put a bit away for my wedding. Enough for a decent one everyone would remember. But then, about five days after InuYasha proposed, my mom gets this check in the post." She looked at Rin. "For $20,000."

"What?" said Rin, coughing on her drink.

"I know, that was my reaction. Apparently an old friend of my dad's had heard about the wedding and as a gift and repayment for something my dad did for him, he wanted to pay for the wedding!"

"Who was he?"

"I don't know, the letter was anonymous. I would have sent them an invite if I knew."

Rin frowned. "How strange."

"Very. But at least we can have the fairy-tale wedding I dream about and still have money left over for a new flat and somewhere for Shippo."

"Do you think you'll have more children?"


	9. Chapter 8: Vows

Chapter 8: Vows 

"Sesshomaru…"

The man sighed, leaning off her neck and bending over her. "Umm?"

"What's wrong?"

He blinked. "Well… my Slave's talking back to me?"

Her eyes narrowed on him. "Stop it. I'm being serious." She stared at him, reaching up and holding his face. "Please, tell me. I know something's bothering you."

He huffed and looked down at her, eyes narrow. "You're lying on your bed… completely topless… and you're asking if something is wrong… with _me_?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

She smiled sweetly. _I'll play to his ego. _"Because you're my master. So I worry about you. Now… tell me what's on your mind."

He stared at her for a moment then grinned and leant back, sitting on the side of her bed. "Why should I bother my slave with my personal life?"

"Ha! Well, either you tell me or I stop playing your Slave."

"You can't."

"Oh, I can. So… tell me!"

"It's just business."

"Tell me."

He sat and thought. "A contract I've been working on for over three years is on the edge of falling though. If we don't get it sorted out by the end of the week… it's going to cost the company millions. And their demands are pointless and near the impossible. They want things that the company cannot provide and does not have the facilities to provide. What they are asking for is stupid and I haven't got the patience to deal with them. Plus they are international and haven't even bothered to come and do a face to face meeting."

"Oh."

"You didn't understand a word of that did you?"

She stood and retrieved her bra from the floor where he'd thrown them, putting it back on. "Don't treat me like an idiot. I'm a teacher. I know the basics of business. But most of all… it's better for you just to get it out."

"I do feel better."

"So anything else you want to tell me?"

He sat and thought, watching her straighten out her hair and short skirt, an item of his own purchase. "Rin…"

"Umm?"

"Don't let me ever catch you in non-matching underwear again."

Rin sigh was as good as letting her soul out. "You're hopeless."

"No…" he stood quickly and grabbed her chin, making her kiss her. "I'm your master."

"Sesshomaru…"

"Say it."

"I said it once already today."

"Say it again."

She stared into his eyes. "If I say it… you promise to tell me the next time something's wrong with you? Work, business or personal, I don't care. Just tell me."

"Why?"

"Because… I want to know more about you. I… I want to be closer to you. So… do you promise?"

He stared at her then smiled. "I promise. Now… say it."

"Master."

"Slave." He leant in and kissed her, leaning back and smiling cruelly. "Closer to me hey?"

She nodded, pressing her head to his shoulder and her nose to his neck.

"You're hoping I'll let you get closer to me?"

"Sesshomaru… I'll come out and say it… I worry about you all the time. You're always on my mind and sometimes… you really scare me." She leant back and held his face softly. "And not when you're being like this… when you're controlling me, I really don't care. I know there is something deeper, something bothering you that you need to let out… but you don't know how. So you take it out on me." She smiled as kindly as she could. "It's when you… you're silent and soft that I worry. I… I never know what's going on in that head of yours when you're silent. I… I just want to know."

He stared at her. Then let go, pushing her back and turning to the door. "I'll be in touch slave."

"Sesshomaru…" She stood, a little upset as he walked out on her, hearing the front door close. She moved to put her shirt back on then cringed, holding her chest. That was how she knew something was on his mind. The rougher her was, the more troubled he was in.

But there was another thing she's noticed.

His left arm… She's never noticed before but today…

_It's covered in scars. Tiny. Like fingernail. Like he grabbed hold of his arm so hard that the nails had dug in and drawn blood._ She sighed to herself then pushed out her phone, loading a text.

_Rule four, no secrets. Even between M and S._

She looked at the phone as the message was sent. _M and S… me and Sesshomaru. And Master and Slave. God… when did I start submitting so willingly to him?_

The phone lit up in her hand. _Yes master._

She blinked at it. "Master? That… that has to be a typo. There is no way… or… or… unless…" _Shit!_

Ignoring the pain, she pulled her shirt on and ran outside, grabbing her keys on the go and running out of her apartment, down to the ground floor and over to his car. He'd picked her up from work and drove her here, asking for a coffee then going on to undress her and bite a new area of her body. Something he'd never done before.

_This is worse than I thought. He's really bad right now! I… I shouldn't have left him alone! _

She ran to his car as it pulled away, reeving too high as it prepared to leave, waiting for a break in the traffic outside. "Sesshomaru! Stop!" She ran in front of it, hands slamming on the bonnet. "Stop."

He stared at her though the window then climbed out, the engine still running. "What are you doing?"

Panting from the long run, Rin grabbed him and kissing his lips. "You're not driving. You are not going anywhere right now without me."

"It's not your place to…." He was cut off as she kissed him again.

"I won't! I won't allow you to go! I'm not allowing you to go without me. Where ever you're going, I'm coming with you tonight." Her hands tightened on his shirt. "I don't care what you do to me but I'm not leaving you!"

He stood and stared at her, his same emotionless face as before. "Rin…"

"I mean it!"

He stared a moment longer. "Fine. Get in the car."

She nodded then walked over to the car, climbing in the other side, doing up the seatbelts.

He climbed back in and did his own up. "Well… Rin… I must say I'm surprised… your devotion is surprising."

"It's not devotion… its worry. Your text… you called me master."

His eyes turned to her. "Humm… sarcasm doesn't come across well in text does it?"

She stared at him, just as coldly as the car began to move. "You weren't being sarcastic. I know when you are."

"How? How do you know so much about me?"

Her hand slid over to his as he held the steering wheel at a set of lights. "Because you tell me. In your own way… you tell me everything. But sometimes it hard to interpret. And I worry."

His hand slid away from hers and he fell silent, driving out of town and to a large park in less than ten minutes. He pulled into the car park and shut down the engine, climbing out. "Follow me."

She climbed out and ran after him, grabbing his hand and holding on as tight as she could. _I… I'm scared. For… for some reason… I'm scared._

He took her though the park to a bench that over looked the city, a beautiful view. He sat down and pulled her hand so she was sat on his lap, his hand on her leg. "Rin… you said you didn't care what I did to you… but you wouldn't leave me." He pressed harder on her leg. "Did you mean it?"

She nodded, holding his neck tight. "Yes."

He stared at her then leant over, kissing her lips, roughly and even biting her lip. She allowed him. In fact, she kissed him just as roughly.

He called her names, he teased her, he hurt her and even drew blood. But she allowed him. She didn't scream, or argue… or say a word. She just let him. In public. In public he caressed and as good as undressed her.

It went on for ages. She heard people. She heard them gasp and whisper…

She even heard camera shutters.

But she didn't care. Sesshomaru was all she worried about.

"Sunset."

Rin blinked and looked over her shoulder to the sky. "So it is."

"You haven't said a word."

"I haven't needed to." She looked at him again. "Sesshomaru… you feel better now, don't you?"

"Rin…"

"I know you do." She put a hand on his face, leaning over and kissing him softly, moving so she was sat straddled across him. "You know, you really scared me."

"How? What on earth could I scare you?"

Her eyes narrowed, leaning back and taking hold of his left arm. She looked at it then at him. A fresh handful of red marks overlaid the others. Very fresh.

_He must have held on while on his way to the car._ "Bastard."

"Why you…"

"ISN'T THIS WHY YOU HAVE ME?!" She pushed him back on to the bench by his shoulders, staring down on him. "Isn't this why you do what you do to me? To take your anger out? Sesshomaru, I'm in love with you and I don't want you to be hurt! I want you to be safe and happy and that means telling me what's wrong with you! Anything on your mind… you know you can tell me or at least take it out on me instead of yourself!"

"Rin…"

"I know it was you who sent Kagome's mom the check. That you're the one paying for her wedding. I realise now, you want her and InuYasha to be happy because you think you can't be! I _**know**_ about the board. I _**know**_ how the company was failing. I _**know**_ you took it over at a young age. I _**know**_ you pulled it back from the edges of disaster. I _**know**_ you struggle with the pressure of the company. I _**know**_ you hate yourself for what you do to the people around you. I _**know**_ you struggle. And… and I _**know**_ I'm in love with you, no matter what happens." Her head dropped away from his eyes then collapsed onto his shoulder. "I… I love you Sesshomaru. And… and I want you to be happy."

He sat, amazed as she began to cry. "Rin… I…" The words stuck. What could he say? She… she was… "You're a fool."

"Sesshomaru…" she sobbed. "I know… I know I'm a fool. But please… never… never hurt yourself again. Take it out on me, I don't care. I don't care if you don't love me, I don't care if I'm just a doll to you but please… please… don't hurt yourself."

Sesshomaru sat and stared at her. A memory struck him hard.

_A 15 year old boy sat at the large wooden desk that once belonged to his father. He looked and felt so small behind it. He pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. After a moment to think, he began to write._

**Lord Sesshomaru Inutaisho;**

**I swear to never let anyone control my life and my actions.**

Rin pushed her body hard against his body, forcing him to hold her tight and kiss her even rougher. His hands crawled over her skin, pushing and teasing her like he had never done before.

**I swear to always be in control.**

Rin giggled, stepping and running away from him as they ran up to a large dark house as Sesshomaru fumbled to get hold of her again.

**I swear that everyone will be my slave. No one shall ever control me. I shall be master.**

"Come back here you little slave."

"Oh? And I thought you liked the chase?"

"Just come here."

"Ask me nicely."

"_Please._"

**I swear that my home is my own. No one shall enter it without my permission.**

Rin's eyes widened at the impressive sight before her, the wood and elegance in the room. But she hardly had chance to look over it properly as she was dragged by the wrist to it and thrown onto the covers.

**I vow that I shall uphold my family name.**

"Umm… oh… Sesshomaru."

"Slave."

"Yes… master."

He growled, biting her ear and began to undress her.

**I shall never lose control of myself.**

Rin's eyes widened as he stripped her down so quickly then helped him with his clothes. He didn't say a word… tease her a little but nothing too serious. He was almost too fast, uncontrolled.

**Everyone is mine to control.**

"Kneel."

"Umm… just this once." She smiled, siding off the bed and kneeling before him.

"Go on."

Rin followed his order and began to stroke his erect member with her hand and then her tongue before taking it in her mouth.

**I shall remain dignified, reformed and elegant.**

Rin swallowed what was in her mouth, looking up surprising at Sesshomaru. "That was fast."

"Bitch."

She grinned and looked back at it. "You're almost begging." She smiled and began to lick and suck once more. "When was the last time you had attention my little friend?"

**I swear no one will make me feel inferior.**

Rin sucked a little more and felt him moan with bliss. So she stopped, standing and kissing him lightly on the lips as he sat on the bed. "Oh Sesshomaru…"

He stared at her, his eyes almost glowing. Then out and pressed between her legs, teasing her with his fingers. "You're wet."

She smiled then leant over to him, straddling him before he rolled her onto her back, leaning over her. She looked up at him, water in her eyes. "And you're mine."

_Twenty two years later, Lord Sesshomaru Inutaisho walked back to his desk and picked up the old, carefully persevered paper, looking over his vow. His phone began to ring and he looked at the caller ID. _**'Rin Evita Mobile Calling'**_ Ignoring it, he picked up a pen and added a new line in the gap between his signature and his superiority. _

**I shall never fall in love. **


	10. Chapter 9: Wedding Night

Chapter 9: Wedding Night

Rin moaned happily as she shifted, nestled neatly in the man's arms, her hands on his shoulder. She felt stiff and sore and happy. As turbulent as her relationship was with the lord, despite all he asked and did to her, in all the months they had known each other, they had never actually had sex.

That was different now.

She felt herself smile at the memories of the night before. _My god, he's amazing. I dunno how I made it with my sanity! _

He moved his hand on her shoulder and she looked up. He was looking away, stone faced as always. "Good morning."

"Good morning slave."

She giggled as his hand went down her back and onto her leg. "Sorry, good morning _master_."

"Better." He moved his fingers for a moment and she responded loudly, trying to fight against him but he was too good for her control. Eventually he got what he desired and she was left panting on his chest.

Swiftly, he rolled her over onto her back and lay on top of her, kissing her lips then neck then leaning away, staring down at her, his long hair drifting over his shoulders. Finally he reached over to her face, cupped her cheek then slapped it gently a couple of times. "Well worth the wait."

Rin blinked in shock. "Wha?"

He grinned coldly then climbed off the bed, finding his boxers and putting them back on. "You heard."

"Oh, I see." She laughed, falling back on the bed as he continued to dress, moving around his room for fresh clothes. "Well worth the wait indeed."

"Get yourself dressed then get out of my sight Rin."

"Alright master."

He stopped, leaving his shirt hanging. "You still think this is a game?"

"Isn't it?" She smiled over, sitting up in the bed. "It's all a game."

He stood for a moment then sighed. "How childish could you be?" he stepped over, grabbing her face and holding her to his eyes. "Get this into your thick skull… it's over."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"It's over. No more games, no more slave or master… this is over."

"W…what are you saying?"

"What point do I have in keeping you around now? I've got what I wanted." His smile grew deeper and darker, pushing her even harder and causing her pain then pushing her backwards to the bed. "So get out of my sight."

"You… you can't be… why?"

"Why don't I put it in a way you'll understand." He pulled his tie around his neck and went on to do it up. "I _never_ had any intentions of going to the wedding."

Rin blinked as he kept his back to her, dressing himself like nothing was going on. "You… you can't be serious."

"I even made a meeting for the same day and time. I'm not going. I never was."

"Then… why say…"

"Don't insult yourself Rin. You already know. I said so… so I could keep your attention. So I could blackmail you into doing as I want. I've enjoyed the tease… but now the hunt is over."

"You… you can't… I…"

"Shut up. Now…" he pulled his shirt down and stared at her, sat up in his bed, tears dripping off her chin. "I'm going out to get some coffee. When I come back, you better not be here."

Rin stared at him then shot out of the bed, running over, naked to his eyes, grabbing his shirt and holding on tight. "You can't be serious. You… you're lying!"

"I'm not." He fixed her in a terrifying death glare. "I have what I want. I'm satisfied. But there is no need for me to stay with you now. So… get over it and move on."

"You can't do this. Not… not to Kagome… or InuYasha… and not to me."

His glare deepened as he pulled himself free of her, slapping her across the face while doing so. "Shut the fuck up Rin." He grabbed her by the hair, using it to hold her in place, ignoring her painful gasps. "It… is… over. I never want to see you again. And I am not going to the wedding. I will have nothing to do with them."

He threw her away and pulled his shirt down. "Now… be gone by the time I get back."

Rin sobbed from the floor where she had been discarded as he walked out of the bedroom. She cried then felt anger burn inside her. _How could he… I… I love him and all he wanted to do was… was… was to __**fuck**__ me!_

Rin felt the anger burn then found the strength to stand and pull herself together. She didn't look at the bed. The feeling of bliss from the night… how he had fit so well with her… how she felt his every move… like years anger and frustration had melted into her… like she took all his pain away and he was finally happy.

For the first time in his life… he felt happy… lying there with her. Her body… it felt so warm… he still felt warm. He still felt her touch… her kiss, her gasps and bliss. It felt perfect.

He huffed, slamming his hand into the wall, trying to push himself away but it wouldn't work.

_No. I have to… I have to… this is the end. I've had her. I've fucked her. So that's it._ _**That**__… is it._

He walked away from her, heading to his house and killing time. An hour later, he went back home. There was a note on the table by the door.

**I hope you're happy Sesshomaru. I hope you're proud of what you've done and happy that you have broken my heart.**

**I still intend on going to the wedding next week. It's your choice if you go or not. I won't see you again. But at this rate you will lose the only family you have. It's your own fault.**

**You won't hear from me again. **

**Goodbye.**

**Rin.**

Sesshomaru sighed softly then turned away, dropping the letter to the floor. _What am I so upset about? This is what I wanted. I __**wanted**__ her gone. _

He huffed to himself then went around his house, stopping at the bedroom. He had to smile. She'd even made the bed for him. But then he realised she'd changed the sheets and put them in the wash. _I see… she didn't want her remembering last night. _He sighed softly, running a hand over the sheets. _As if I could forget._


	11. Chapter 10: Marriage

Chapter 10: Marriage

"I do."

"I do."

"Then, by the power invested in my, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Rin smiled as InuYasha lifted up her veil, leaving over and kissing her softly.

The whole church burst into applause at the action and Rin joined in, smiling and laughing as InuYasha was swept his bride off her feet in an elegant sweep, pulling her in for another kiss.

She smiled then swept her eyes away from them, looking over the smiling, happy and in some cases famous faces that graced the couple with their smiled and applause. But she sighed in her mind. _He didn't come._

The music was so fast and lively that everyone was dancing and laughing, toasting the couple. They looked so happy together.

"Rin?"

She looked over at the voice. "Hey InuYasha."

He looked at her, dressed in a dark orange one shoulder dress with a simple flower at the shoulder. He smiled and put a hand on her bare shoulder. "Thanks."

She looked away from him. "For what? I didn't do anything."

"Yeah, but ya tried. And don't waste your thoughts on him. He's not worth it." She frowned a little and he smiled softly. "Come on, give me a dance." He grabbed her arm and pulled her to the dance floor, sweeping his arms around her and giving her a lively dance.

Rin sighed as she danced then put her head on his shoulder.

"Ya worried about him?"

"Yes."

"Ba, he's not worth it."

"He is. I just… wish he was here."

"Even after what he did to you?"

"Yes. Even after everything he did."

"Keh… you are one strange woman."

Rin smiled and hugged him tight, slowly dancing close to his body for a while, despite the fast music. The silver haired brother kept hold of him, a hand on her back and another on her shoulder, his head pressed deep into her neck.

After a while, she felt something strange.

_Like… death is right before me. _Her eyes widened. _It… it can't be._

In her arms, InuYasha looked up from her shoulder and staggered back just in time as another silver haired man pulled back his fist and punched him in his nose, breaking it and making it bleed.

The guests all gasped in shock as the groom staggered backwards, holding his nose but the older brother grabbed hold of the woman and pulling her away. She staggered on her heels but her face was shocked as she was dragged towards the bathrooms.

She hardly had time to think before she was pulled over and lifted up so she sat on the edge of the sinks, the door swinging closed behind them and as he locked it in place.

"Sesshomaru."

"Rin."

He stared at her for a moment then grabbed her neck and pulled her into him, kissing her roughly. Her hands closed around him and she felt him trembling slightly, disguising it in his pushes and pulls around her body.

People banged on the bathroom door, asking if she was alright and what was happening but she was too happy in his arms to really pay attention to them.

Sesshomaru could make love to her right here and now and she wouldn't care.

But then she blinked and pushed him away. "Sesshomaru. Stop it."

"Rin. I want you."

"You… you broke up with me."

"Yes. And it was the biggest mistake I've ever made." He bit into her neck as tightly as he could. "I… I don't want you as my slave anymore Rin."

Rin sighed into his neck. "What then?"

"I don't know."

Her hands closed around him and tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "You broke my heart."

"I'm sorry." He sighed, leaning back and kissing her lips. "Rin…"

"I… I loved you."

"I still love you." He sighed and stared into her eyes as they began to clear. "Come on… we're missing a party." He kissed her again. "And you did promise to come here with me."

She smiled and held him tight. "Let's go then."

He grabbed her hand then pulled her down from the sink. She only came to his chest but the heels lifted her a little more. He smiled then pulled her back to the main reception. "Come on."

They walked out of the bathroom, arm in arm, a crowd of people outside, waiting for them. Rin managed to smile but Sesshomaru pulled her past them to the dance floor and began to dance, holding her tight to his chest, arms wrapped around her tight.

"Oi! Sesshomaru!"

They broke apart and Sesshomaru blinked as his brother came over, drips of dried blood on his shirt. "What?"

"Why the hell did you punch me?!"

"Serves you right for dancing with my girl."

"You didn't have to _punch_ me! For god's sake, it's my wedding day."

He sighed loudly and turned his back on the brother. "Then consider yourself lucky."

Kagome appeared then and held his arm. "Come on, time for our first dance."

Rin smiled, holding Sesshomaru tight and stood at the edge of the floor as the two lovers stood in the middle of the floor and the music started.

_Oh beautiful. Very fitting for them I think. __Bryan Adams, Everything I Do. I love it! And they look so perfect together._

Rin clapped and cheered as they began to dance, the music so fitting to them. How they met, all they had gone through, how they deal with each other's problems… everything! It was perfect.

Then, before she even knew it, she was dancing as well, being led by the silver haired man in her arms. InuYasha growled at him then looked at Kagome who was smiling and with her eyes on Sesshomaru who was staring at Rin.

The two couples danced around each other. It was a little strange that two couples could be doing a first dance. But InuYasha carefully bumped into his brother. "Piss off." He muttered then span Kagome around, avoiding them.

Rin smiled, pulling him away from the dance floor and to the crowd. He held her tight, watching his brother and new bride. Rin leant up and kissed his cheek. "See?"

"See what?"

"You're happy. This is all thanks to you. This is your family Sesshomaru."

He stood, watching as Kagome kissed his brother. Then he shifted slightly. "Rin…"

"Umm?"

"I know what I want you to be."

"Oh? What?"

He looked his eyes to her then turned to her. "My wife." He put his hands in his pockets then knelt down to the floor. "Rin… will you marry me?"

The music continued but everyone turned to look at him. Even a glowing angry InuYasha stopped.

Rin blinked at him as he pulled out a ring bock. "Proposing at your brother's wedding?" She said, straight faced then shook her head, looking away. "Trust you."

"Well?"

Her smile grew, eyes moving back to him. "Of course you moron."

Slowly, he stood back up and leant into her and putting the ring on her hand.

"Oi, Sesshy!"

He looked up just in time as InuYasha punched him in the nose. "Fucking hell InuYasha!"

"Well, now were even." The half-brother huffed then grinned. "You made my wedding unforgettable, I made your engagement unforgettable!"

Sesshomaru held his nose and gave one of his death glares but everyone laughed. Even Rin. And he gave up and laughed himself.

That was almost as scary as the stare.

**The End**


	12. Epilogue: Dinner

Epilogue: Dinner.

**A/N: Just a silly idea that came to my mind over dinner today. Can't be assed to write it in full so you can get this and be happy with it. **

**Over dinner. The three sat in the small kitchen on a table only just able to hold them all.**

**After a very long silence.**

Grandma: So… tell me… how did you two meet?

(Rin coughs on her drink.)

Sesshomaru: I was struggling on a choice of what to buy in a card shop. Your granddaughter was kind enough to help me make my choice.

Grandma: Ah, how sweet.

Sesshomaru: Yes… but then she went on to tell me how I should live my life.

Grandma: Oh?

Sesshomaru: She insisted on making me attend my brother's wedding.

Rin: Now, wait a second. I never made you do anything!

Sesshomaru: That's what you think.

Grandma: So… what about your… _gifts_ Sesshomaru?

Rin: Grandma! Not over dinner!

Sesshomaru: Is it wrong to send the woman you love a present?

Grandma: I don't count lacy underwear as a present.

Sesshomaru: They are for me.

Rin: Sesshomaru, please, stop it. And grandma, you promised.

Grandma: You are marrying this man, Rin. I want to know all there is about him.

Sesshomaru: Very well. My name is Lord Sesshomaru Inutaisho. I'm the Chief executive officer of Inutaisho Industries, my father's company, taking it over at 15 years old. I like walking at night and fine wines, I have a short temper and will do anything I want. I hate cats and rain. My blood type is AB. And I am madly in love with your granddaughter and want to marry her.

Rin blushed and her grandma blinked.

Grandma: Alright then.


End file.
